


勇士结缘龙 02

by 2water



Series: 战士结缘龙 [2]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	勇士结缘龙 02

直到Arthur跑了两趟搬了四个湿漉漉爬满鹦鹉螺的木箱放在地上，Orm也没能从悲伤中拔出来。

“Orm......”他第三次蹑手蹑脚走过去，一脸玩脱了的紧张。“我真的是开玩笑的。”

Orm乖乖盘腿坐在地上，仰起头巴巴地望着Arthur，水蓝色的眸子肉眼可见地蓄了层泪花，衬得光线唰得在里面闪了一下，活活逼出了Arthur新一轮愧疚。只见他双手抱着小肚子，嘴巴孩子似的瘪成一条线，原本总是紧蹙的眉毛此时委屈地耷拉着。

“我还没准备好......”他越说越委屈，鼻尖都憋得红通通。“如果照顾不好他怎么办？”

Arthur无奈地叹气，坐在Orm身边的同时不着痕迹地帮对方把腿换个方向并起来。“你真像朵温室里的小花，被你的妈妈小心翼翼放在手心里呵护，导致对真实的世界一无所知。”

对他耐心点，Arthur这么告诉自己。别看他年纪不小，实际就是个孩子，一个母亲的小宝宝。

“吃掉别人，或者亲嘴，都是不会怀孕的。”自从脑子里接受了Orm就是个啥也不懂的老小孩，Arthur果然能用充满关爱的语气同他对话了。“真正的方式叫做性交，就是雄性把自己的一部分放在雌性体内，如果他们之间有爱的话，就会有小孩诞生。”

“哪一部分？”别看Orm眨着双无辜的眼睛啥也不懂，倒可会抓重点了呢。

“这一部分。”Arthur囫囵指了指对方屁股那块区域。“所以为了大家不会在大街上不小心就怀孕或者让别人怀孕，我们通常都会找块布料把这里遮住。”

Arthur手一抖，变戏法一样拿出条从木箱里翻出的旧衣物，把那块暗红色湿漉漉的麻布围在Orm腰上。对方也没阻止，甚至听话地抬起手臂配合他的动作。

“瞧，这样正常多了。”Arthur得意地欣赏着自己的时尚大作。

Orm认真低头打量，接着站起身兴奋地在湖边来回变化姿势观察水里的倒影，回过头冲Arthur笑了一下。这是他们见面后第一个笑容，勾起的嘴角旁扯出条笑纹，眼梢弯出温柔的弧度，顺手把金发拨到耳后的动作几乎可以说是充满了风情。配上那块被手拙的男人胡乱一系，反而颇有随意凌乱美的红色破布，Orm整个人仿佛出水降临的达芙妮，身周都镶上了神圣感。

“我操......”这是一个男人对美最直白的赞叹。

“作为礼物的交换，我可以给你展示一下我的秘密基地。”Orm揪了揪小裙子似的衣摆，下巴一昂鼻孔看人地说。

Arthur第一反应想说“我为什么要对你的秘密基地感兴趣”，但他迅速转念一想，小孩子这么说话时，其实内心戏就是“超想给新朋友看看我的宝贝！”，如果这时拒绝肯定会伤Orm的心。

于是他连连点头。

云里雾里地跟Orm再次走向石山，就在他以为对方会潜入水中时，却见Orm跳上瀑布旁一块滑溜溜的黑石，暼了Arthur一眼，身影消失在瀑布后。

？？？？？Arthur内心写满了问号，但还是一声不吭地跟在后面钻进了瀑布。

顶着瀑布的冲击走入，抬头看到里面山洞的一瞬间，今天的第二句脏话哽在Arthur喉头。他大睁双眼，像个没见过世面的乡巴佬，实实在在对着眼前的景象目瞪口呆。

偌大的山洞被Orm装饰得像座礼堂。紫色和蓝色的萤光花挂在洞顶，成束的金色铃灯草放置在Orm用树枝做的小篮子里，照得整个空间一股朦胧的暖意。钟乳石从上方吊下，将不同的色彩反射铺满整个山洞。钉在石墙中的木架上密密麻麻堆着看上去有些年头的卷轴，每个都带有陈旧的磨损却还是精心摆放整齐。墙壁上有各种各样大大小小的壁画和雕刻，一处自然沉积形成的阶梯样石壁上还摆满了大大小小的人类杂物，一看就知道是山洞主人的收藏品。自制的摇椅，床铺，形状怪异的桌子都摆在一角，甚至还有个四不像的东西，Arthur怀疑那是什么健身器材。

这小孩让Arthur想到了童年在地表时看过的小美人鱼爱丽儿，不禁噗嗤噗嗤偷偷发笑。

“怎么样？”Orm一脸骄傲。

“很棒，你真厉害，Orm。”Arthur真心实意地说。

然后Orm就露出了那种孩子才有的，被表扬时明明很高兴，却别开脸故意装作满不在乎的傲慢样子。他的表情实在跟肌肉健美成熟的身体不符，却又融合相配到诡异的程度。不知为何，Arthur看得有点眼干，连忙揉揉眼睛防止被那件红色的小裙子灼伤眼球。

“很棒，但是......”他故意大喘气，满意地看到Orm嘟起嘴斜过眼来变得有点不开心。“我还能让这里变得更有人情味。”

一人一......恐龙的同居生活就这么开始了。或者是Arthur认为这样，直到他发现Orm还养了小宠物，并且对方对自己充满了敌意。

当那只比鸡大不了多少叫Keith的小弛龙歪着头站在地上和叫Murk的狐猴从头顶倒挂下来，四只眼睛都眨巴眨巴盯着Arthur，接着一齐发出威胁的“呜呜”声时，Arthur的内心只有悲怆。Orm是多么可怜啊，他只能把这些小畜生当做朋友，甚至还给他们起了人名。他一想到Orm晚上光着屁股抱着膝盖，眼巴巴地小动物说话的样子，就像想到被关在阁楼的灰姑娘一样，内心充满了保护欲，完全忘记了对方是条几十米长的巨型沧龙。

在这里生活的日子，我一定要好好照顾保护Orm。总之，他就这么决定了。

不过，当Orm抱着木柴走进来，看见Arthur正疯狂想甩掉咬在手背上的Keith和抱住他脑袋的Murk时，就是另一码事了。

“还需要生火吗？”总算把两个麻烦丢开后，Arthur颇感兴趣地看Orm将木柴的水分吸出，呼着气做出魔法般的小火焰。便靠过去挨着Orm坐下，腆着脸伸手烤火。

“嗯。沧龙不是恒温生物，离开海水后体温下降很快，需要即使保暖。”想让对方感受一下自己有多凉，Orm抓住了Arthur的手指，接着小小惊呼一声。“啊！你好暖和哦。”

说着，他就凑过来，毫不自知地抱住Arthur的手臂，身体马上就依偎在这股温暖中泛起倦意，完全没有察觉Arthur藏在胡子中的壮汉脸越来越红，甚至还迷迷糊糊的在睡过去之前想着，啊~真好，亚特兰蒂斯人还有加热功能。

 

“稍微再往左一些，挂在那个角上，对，稍等一下我去拿锤子来。”Arthur指挥着Orm配合自己，将那张简陋的勉强算床的东西休整一番，挂上帷幔遮住，并利用木材花了大半天时间给自己也支了张床架，铺上新鲜柔软的海藻和布料，甚至在各自的小床上摆了几个破破烂烂来自沉船的破娃娃，颇有卧室的模样。

两个人的床为了节省空间紧紧挨着，中间只有一层纱网隔开。Arthur试图解释这东西叫蚊帐，但因为Orm连蚊子是什么都不知道就含泪放弃了。海底的木箱肯定有几个来自运丝绸的货船，能让这两个大块头的男人躺在上好的粉色绸缎上，盯着屋顶荧光花的光芒，仿佛正卧在星空下。

这份惬意让Orm舒服地合上眼睛，准备进入恬静的梦乡。Arthur准确无误地打断了他。

“这样我睡不着。”

“嗯......？什么意思？”

“你在山洞里生着火，太亮了。”Arthur隔着纱网不满地说。

本就被打扰休息的Orm一听这抱怨顿时也火大起来。“再吵我就吃了你！”凶完就忙不迭地转过身背对着Arthur，生怕威风泄了劲。

原以为会凶回来的男人竟然什么也没说，就那么在Orm身边面朝天花板躺着。两人都保持一个姿势待了很久，久到Orm真的要睡着了，突然听见身后一声哀怨又沉重的叹息。他张开眼诧异地皱皱眉，决定不搭理对方。一分钟后，又是一声叹气。

等Arthur发出第七声叹气时，Orm终于恼火地坐起身。“你不要发出奇怪的声音！”

“我睡不着啊——”Arthur一脸的“我看你怎么办”。

“啧。”沧龙在自己打着哆嗦过一晚上和让Arthur安静下来之间抉择了一下，最终气鼓鼓地下床扑灭了火堆，嘴里念叨着“怪不得祖先们还是要把你们吃掉”重新爬上床。

没了跳跃的火光，Arthur总算能能在星点的蓝光中睡着。他极少做梦，也从来不知道自己睡了多久。会突然醒过来是因为脖子的瘙痒。

迷迷糊糊地活动了一下手腕，Arthur很快发现身体大部分都不能动弹。疑惑地侧头看过去，发现Orm不知何时挤开分隔的白纱，大半个身子都在Arthur身上，紧紧贴着男人，甚至右臂环抱在他的腰间。他脸颊的一小块皮肤贴着Arthur肩头，酣睡的呼吸全吹在Arthur颈窝里，搞得他浑身痒得难受。

知道Orm是把自己当成了取暖的热源，可两个大男人这样搂搂抱抱睡觉像什么样子，再说Orm的低体温怕是要害他明天拉肚子。Arthur抓住Orm的手腕想拿开抱住自己的那只手，只换来Orm反射性搂得更紧。沧龙族的力量不可小觑，努力了好一阵子，只给Arthur自己累出一身汗。无奈放弃挣扎后，他斜眼打量着熟睡的Orm。

原本因为浸了水向后贴着的大背头，此时金发干燥得乱蓬蓬分散开，卷着弯搭在Orm额前。高挺的鼻梁和睫毛一齐在脸上打下半片阴影，鼻尖还不时轻轻抽动，嘴唇微张发出舒缓的呼吸声。地心藏海的湿度让Orm的皮肤白嫩又细滑，贴得Arthur脸发烫。男人害羞时身体泛起的暖意让Orm抱得更紧了些，侧脸全压在Arthur前胸，腿也搭上来，整个人像八爪鱼一样把对方缠住。

四肢都被固定得难以活动，此时某个没被束缚的肢端，倒是乐呵呵地自己站了起来。

完了完了。Arthur偏开头，绝望地闭上了眼睛。

 

TBC


End file.
